Da Ji (Smite)
''' Da Ji '''is one of the playable gods in the MOBA game Smite. Da Ji is an Assassin goddess designed around dealing consistent damage to her enemies over time. This is primarily done through her passive, Torture Blades, which applies Bleed to a target when she hits a basic attack. Bleed will deal damage for every second over two seconds, and can stack indefinitely. Her first ability, Horrible Burns, heats up her claws, making her next basic attack Burn in addition to Bleed. Burn, when applied, instantly deals bonus damage, as well as damage over three seconds. Her second ability, One Thousand Cuts, has her lash out four strikes over two seconds, each one applying Bleed. While this ability channels, she gains increased movement speed, becomes immune to slows, and takes less damage from behind. Her third ability, Trickster Spirit, lets her teleport to a selected target nearby. When she arrives at the target, she strikes around her, dealing damage and applying Bleed to enemies hit. Her ultimate, Paolao, has her summon and stand atop of the Paolao, her signature torture device. For a brief period, she can fire up to three blasts that chain all enemies hit to the Paolao, damaging and slowing them in the process. When the period is over, or when she's fired three shots, she has another brief period to leap to a target location nearby. She can also cancel the ability at any time to jump off early. When she does so, all chained enemies are dragged to the Paolao, stunning them and dealing additional damage over time. However, if a chained enemy becomes CC immune at any point then the chain breaks, freeing them. Lore Emperor Zhou's desire for the Goddess Nu Wa was considered an obsession, perhaps even madness. She sent signs and missives to reject him, but Zhou would not be dissuaded. At night, he slipped into her temple and scrawled poetry across the walls espousing his undying love. This defilement could not go unanswered. Nu Wa summoned the most conniving and wicked Fox Spirit she could and thrust it upon the Emperor with intent to spiral his life into misery. Little did Nu Wa know what she had just unleashed. For thousands of years the nine-tailed Fox spirit had lived, biding its time, honing its malicious appetites. Finally in human form, it assumed the irresistible guise of Da Ji, and to Emperor Zhou, she could do no wrong. With free reign of the empire and its people, Da Ji reveled in torture and malice. She took delight in their screams of pain and she danced to playful music composed at her command, the musicians trembling for every note. So grievous did these atrocities grow that the people rose up and overthrew their ruler. they stormed the gates, toppled the throne, and pursued Zhou to his bed chamber, where the crazed emperor finally took his own life. Yet, Da Ji managed to escape and conceal herself. Now she joins the fray, not to save the universe, nor empower her pantheon, but instead to soak up every last cry of anguish from her enemies. Skins download3def.jpg T_DaJi_Anime_card.png T_DaJi_FoxyLady_Card.png T_Daji_Gold_Card.png T_Daji_Peacock_Card.png T_Daji_T2_Card.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Foxes Category:Gods Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Torturers Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Mass Murderers Category:Queens Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Traitors Category:Immortals Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Characters that hail from the Smite universe